Past,Present, Future 2
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: What I was, What I am now, What I want to become. Contains the omakes of 'Past, Present, Future'. Poem one-shots done: Toushiro and Byakuya.
1. Toushiro Hitsugaya

**HELLO AGAIN! Sooooo since I'm still really into writing bleach related poetry (and i'm on a custard tart high -SQUFWEEEE!-) This is another three-shot poetry set, quite similar to my other story 'Past, Present, Future', except this is 'Past, Present, Future, _2_ ' (oooOOOoooh such a big difference XD)**

**pease ignore my strangeness, i'm on a custard-high.  
>oh, and by the way, this is dedicated to for being the first reviewer for 'PPF', <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing (see disclaimer on third chapter of 'PPF')**

**note: start at the side, then read the middle. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I WAS<strong>

I

Used to be alone.

Because I was different.

I used to be alone for being me. I

Used

To be alone because

Of my eyes.

Because of my coldness.

To

Be feared by everyone

Just for being myself. It

Made me cold. To

Be

Myself around others

Was impossible.

Until I met you. And was no longer

Alone.

**WHAT I AM NOW**

I

Fought them, because

They hurt you. But

What happened is that I

Failed

To see through

Their tricks, to

See through the lies.

You

Had came to

The battleground.

And I saw you and was shocked

Because I

Never expected to

See you there. Because you

Were healing. Because he

Hurt

You. And I vowed

To kill him, for hurting me.

For hurting

You.

**WHAT I WANT TO BECOME**

I

Hated myself. For falling

For his tricks, for hurting you.

No matter what, I

Will

Train, so that I will

Gain power. I will

Never stop training. I will

Become

Your protector. I will

Be your shield. I will

Have the strength to be

Stronger

Than anyone before me.

I will be your sword,

That you don't have to wield.

So that

Means, you would

Never bleed anymore.

No more pain. No more hurt.

_I can _

And will make sure

Of that. I will be your

Dragon. Ever watching. One who can

Protect

Everyone who is dear to me.

Everyone who I cannot lose.

Everyone especially

You.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that it met your expectations! -bites finger nervously-<br>well, anyways, for those who haven't figured it out, this is from Toushiro's perspective (SHIRO-CHANNNN!)  
>So, if you please: REVIEW!<br>reviews are liked. Very much :3**

**-moony**


	2. Byakuya Kuchiki

**GAH! This was a pain to write (all those matching syllables DX It's a haiku if you didn't notice) BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! This is the little omake that I wrote in honor of my 30th review on PPF. Well, ANYWAYS, hope that you like, and this one is dedicated to KurosakiCrystal18 who originally requested for the Bya-shot :3**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE!**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I WAS<strong>

She walks gracefully,  
>Through the morning lit garden.<br>Watching the Koi swim.

Silently I watch,  
>Her gaze out into the sky.<br>Mind so far away.

"I have to find her.  
>She says not turning around.<br>"I have to find her."

"I know, Hisana."  
>She has not stopped searching.<br>And I understand.

The others are blind.  
>They only see what they want.<br>The Rungokai girl.

I see differently.  
>I don't see the Rungokai<br>girl. What I see is

A woman. Who is  
>searching for her imouto.<br>And loves her so much.

I see a woman.  
>Humble, proun, gentle, and kind.<br>THe woman I love.

**WHAT I AM**

I find her broken.  
>Cut and bloody on the ground.<br>Her eyes are closed.

He asks for my name.  
>The Espada with dark skin.<br>I withhold my name.

No need to answer.  
>To him, we're the enemy.<br>But have to ask him.

Was it he who fought  
>against her? He is about<br>to give final

blow. Is that what he  
>thinks? He points his blade at me.<br>And I say nothing.

He challenges me.  
>Preaces useless words to me.<br>Releases his word.

I loose my left leg.  
>Brujeria, he calls it.<br>I loose my left arm.

He dares to use her.  
>Against me and my our comerade.<br>Foolish. Arrogant.

Did he not hear me?  
>Our power is like the earth<br>and the heavens.

The difference is  
>immense. Too large for him<br>To hope to draw close.

He asks me why I  
>Think I have the right to kill.<br>To judge. To cut down.

I explain, that I'll  
>kill him, for he dares to point<br>his blade at my pride.

**WHAT I WANT TO BECOME**

I have kept her safe.  
>Just as Hisana had asked.<br>And she has grown up

Into a woman.  
>Capeable of protecting<br>Those whom she cares for.

Now she watches him.  
>Wracked with guilt, that only he,<br>The Rungokai boy.

Could ever hope to  
>heal. And I will now just watch.<br>I am not like them.

They, whom are the blind.  
>I see potential in the<br>Rungokai boy, who

Will continue to  
>grow. I will still protect her.<br>My dear Imouto.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT!<br>Please review :3**

**-moony**


	3. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

**Potassium. So I included this in my other chapter of PPF, and I kinda just feel like adding it onto what I have here. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/subbed to this story and PPF. You guys rock :3**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I USED TO BE<strong>

I

Never cared for the weaker ones.  
>Not when I was alive.<br>Definitely not now that I was dead.

I

Always knew that this was a world,  
>that would display survival<br>At its fittest.

I

Knew that if you were weak,  
>you would die. And if you were strong…<br>You'd live another day.

I

Didn't give a damn about others.  
>The only good that came from a companion,<br>was a pawn. Something expendable.

I

Was always a King. It was just  
>I didn't have any subjects. Subjects are expendable.<br>However. This group of wannabes…

I

Sneered at them when they sought me out.  
>Claiming that they wished that they wanted to become stronger.<br>Pathetic. They would never come close to revieing my crown.

I

Lead them for some time. Ruled over them.  
>But then <em>that bastard<em> came along.  
>With power enough to surpress mine.<p>

I

Followed out of curiosity.  
>Power? Strenght? A good fight?<br>_Hell _yes.

I

Became Sexta. Out of ten.  
>Feh. I was still King.<br>No matter what those bastards thought.

I

Trained. And I fought.  
>And I thought I had seen everything.<br>Except for her.

**WHAT I AM**

She

Was the Tercera for a short time.  
>When I first arrived in that Palace.<br>When I was first chosen as Sexta.

She

Intrigued me to no end.  
>For some unexplainable reason.<br>She had caught my attention.

She

Was a warrior. And yet,  
>A refined and proud woman.<br>In other words: F-I-N-E.

She

Was the greatest rival of that  
><em>mother fucking<em> spoon-headed bastard.  
>Who was originally my subordinate.<p>

She

Disappeared long ago.  
>No one really gave two shits.<br>But I knew that the spoon-head tried to off her.

She

Disappeared. And I pretended to be indifferent.  
>Pretended that I wasn't outraged.<br>Pretended that I didn't want to kill the

She

Was what I aspired to be.  
>Powerful. Skilled. A worthy opponent.<br>But I never thought that

She

Would return in the form of a child.  
>Would return with the bastard that I<br>Had sworn to kill.

She

Didn't remember me. She  
>Didn't remember anything about the past.<br>Nothing absolutely nothing.

She

Cheered for the bastard. Protected him.  
>No, she didn't remember.<br>That she was once my Queen…

**WHAT I WANT TO BECOME**

They

Apparantly won the war.  
>The war that was the <em>biggest<em> pain in the ass.  
>Where we were nothing but pawns in a little game.<p>

They

Left our land relatively untouched.  
>Everything still destroyed.<br>Everything reduced to rubble.

They

Left, and it seems like everyone knows,  
>That they will probably be back.<br>Not today. Not tomorrow. But someday.

They

Thought that we would be leaderless.  
>They thought that we would be easy picking.<br>That without a master, we would be weak.

They

Miscalculated. They don't understand.  
>That their world, is like a nursery compared to ours.<br>You're not scared to be eaten. You're not scared to be erased.

They

Didn't think that we would be tough enough  
>To live through it all.<br>To come back from the ruins.

They

Don't know that she healed me.  
>That we now rule. That she is <em>my<em> Queen  
>And <em>I<em> am King.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are STILL wondering who's perspective this is in, it's in Grimmy-sama's (^3^) If someone can guess who is his queen, prize for you! That is if you tell me via a review ;)<strong>

**-moony**


End file.
